Melancholia
by LoveDrugs
Summary: Rated M for language and Sex Natsuki co-own an art gallery with Nao and meet Shizuru at one of their exhibition. A melancholic Natsuki, romantic and head over heels for Shizuru What more do you want ? Come and Find out!


**Melancholia**

**Welcome back dear kitten! Here a little story (about two chapters)**

**Consider it a gift for being so sweet with the reviews in my others stories. **

**I hope you will like it**

* * *

><p>"<em>To see a World in a Grain of Sand<em>

_And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand _

_And Eternity in a hour."_

William Blake, Auguries of Innocence.

I always loved the first verses of this poem...

When I read them, I feel something stir in my core, I feel something form, like a ball of repressed feelings. I feel sad, nostalgic, I feel love and longing...

Poesy and art are my passion.

They are the secret garden of my real being, an illusion in which I love to loose myself. I read those words, I look at those peculiar worlds, I listen to those musics and somewhere between my imagination and those fantastic worlds, I find peace, I find my soul.

Mai often teases me in saying that I am the perfect cliché of a tortured artist: all melancholic, sadness and beauty mixed in one person...But what can I say? When at three years, your mom die in a car accident because she lost control and fell off the cliff and when your dad leave you all alone because he couldn't look at you without seeing her, I don't think you would be in a better shape than I.

At least, I can truly appreciate the fact I didn't turn into a psycho or an obsessive pervert...

No... I took refuge behind high walls in my mind and hide in the void of art. I seem cold and uncaring for the others, but in fact, I'm just scared of being broken again.

That's why I co-own with my long time friend and partner in crime Nao, an art gallery.

I am the one who search, discover, meet and judge the artists we choose to exhibit. I also present them to the investors and light some trouble minds when it comes to interpret paintings and drawings.

I concede you that most of the time, I prefer the fucked up ones... I find their works more intense, more powerful and filled with something dark, something bewitching... It can be strange, near scaring but that's what makes our gallery famous and attractive after all...

Maybe you know some of my most notorious and well-known clients?

Kikukawa Yukino, a young woman with short brown hair and glasses. She has brown eyes and a weird obsession for informatics, but a wonderful world. She can make you travel in the middle of her magic universe, enchant you with her fantastic creatures and himes... One more special point is the fact that her art exists without color, it's always a contrast of shadows : black, white and grey, as if a shadow was constantly behind her works.

Senoh Aoi, a rich girl, very pretty, a face just like a doll. She is a little shy but a real freak of sadism with her girlfriend Chie. However, just like Yukino, she is something else. Her paintings are wild, inhibited and they reflect an intriguing sense of violence. Her appearance is in total contradiction with her art and that's the most seductive part.

Minagi Mikoto, Mai's girl. She has spiked hair and deep amber eyes. Her art is infantile but still borderline somber and scaring. Actually, her works are obsessing. I would dare to say, if you think of it too much, they will eat your sanity, bit by bit...It's special but so fucking amazing!

You understand it now, I'm not the only one. People love to see those peculiar worlds, they love to witness the darkness and the mystic... They love to think that they are not the only ones with deep and black thoughts.

* * *

><p>I stare at my face in the mirror one last time: deep violet bags took residence under my eyes... My eyes, my emeralds so lively and alive before are now dark and full of hurt. I can almost breathe the sorrow and hatred emanating from them. I am pale like a China doll and my long raven hair falls freely and in a messy way on my back. My black make-up perfect the thin lines of my face and makes my look lovelier.<p>

I complete my look with biker boots on my leather pants and a red tank top which shows just the first centimeters of my tattoo on my back and shoulders... I throw my leather jacket on my back and roll up the sleeves to let my tribal like snake tattoo on my left wrist free from view and go.

"_A Robin Redbreast in a Cage_

_Puts all Heaven in a Rage._

_A dove house fill'd with doves and pigeons_

_Shudders Hell thro' all its regions._

_A Dog starv'd at his Master's Gate_

_Predicts the ruin of the State._

_A Horse misus'd upon the Road_

_Calls to Heaven for Human blood._

_Each outcry of the hunted Hare_

_A fiber from the Brain does tear."_

* * *

><p>The exposition is a great success! People are everywhere, wine is dripping like a fountain, money is thrown by the windows!<p>

The grin on Aoi's and her girlfriend Chie's faces is so evil and satisfied that I immediately know they selled a lot of works tonight...

A tipsy and rather lusty Yukino is almost rapping a flustered Haruka Suzushiro (a famous CEO in the medical industry) and that is a clear sign of her over joyous night and new found ideas for future paintings.

I even spot Nao and her wife Tomoe sneaking away with very touching and suggestive hands...

I, for my part, have to decline the bad jokes about buying me as the most valuable, beautiful and sexiest 'thing' as they so charmingly put it, I have to escape from tipsy almost drunk men or women who think that they can have a feel because they spent their money and because I seem to be 'So fucking hot and magnetic'... but thanks God, Anh, my how to say it? My fuck buddy from time to time and at some point I would dare to say friend, comes to my rescue.

She wraps her arms around me like a spider and with a much to sweet smile, sweeps me off.

"Hi there beautiful" she purrs in my ear.

"Anh" I answer back while disentangling myself from her grip.

"Awww, so cold and mysterious, even when I just saved your ass" she says with mock hurt.

"I know, I know, sorry Anh, it's been a long night. And thank you for my ass" I replied playfully with a little slap on her arse.

She grabs my arm once more and drags me to a little group of people "You can thank me later tonight babe, but right now? I want you to meet some people"

"Taaaaattteee-kunnnnn!"

* * *

><p><em>« He who shall train the Horse to War<em>

_Shall never pass the Polar Bar._

_The Beggar's Dog and Widow's Cat,_

_Feed them and thou wilt grow fat._

_The Gnat that sings his Summer song _

_Poison gets from Slander's tongue._

_The poison of the Snake and Newt_

_Is the sweat of Envy's Foot. »_

Further away, a young woman with wavy sandy blond hair and a short black haired man are walking together arm in arm.

"Ara, Reito-kun, this is wonderful" spoke the graceful beauty with shining eyes.

Said man chuckled, amusement clear on his awesome face "Well Shi-chan, if I didn't know you better, I would believe you're twelve"

Shizuru pouted cutely and slapped his arm playfully "Ikezu..."

"Mah-mah, don't be mad" Reito smiled his prince-charming-and-so-fucking-dazzling smile before pulling her tighter against him "Happy Birthday Shi-Shi"

"Ara, so charming... I think your boy should keep a better leash on you-" She trailed her finger in his slightly opened jaw "-before I steal you away" She finished with little pats on his cheek and a devilish grin.

After a strangled noise, Reito looked suspiciously at his sexy girl "Pffiiouu, as if I would take the chance to be eaten alive by the sharks you call fans girls."

They laugh together while continuing their contemplation of the gallery, stopping from time to time to analyze deeper some paintings or take more champagne.

Reito even bought a hypnotic pendant from a certain Minagi-san who with her clingy girlfriend was a bit smitten by the raven prince.

"Ara, ara, Reito-kun is such a ladykiller" sang-song with a playful Kyoto-Ben his partner.

"Don't be jealous darling- Oh look at that ass!" Perverse thoughts were clearly written all over his face "A definitely good and nice ass for a hard and long fuck, don't you think so Shi-chan?"

"TAAAATTTTEEE Honnneyyyyyy!" he sang lustfully.

Shizuru smirks knowingly and raises her head.

And the world stops.

* * *

><p>"<em>A truth that's told with bad intent<em>

_Beats all the Lies you can invent._

_It is right it should be so;_

_Man was made for Joy and Woe;_

_And when this we rightly know_

_Thro' the World we safely go. »_

Anh is talking animatedly and rather dirtily with a young man named Tate. He is a member of our so called gay community and is apparently experiencing 'the best sexual infatuation of the century' with his new found boyfriend.

"Anh,sweetheart, you should see the heaving he gives, ohhhhhh god!" He said in a girly voice while thrusting in the air.

"Such naughty boys!"

"And the bed... honey, it is like music to my ears! The bed bumps in the wall like crazy every time! The neighbors even called the police once!" He continued on his sexual conquest with delight.

"May I say that your lovely boy has a sweet package?" Anh asks evilly, raising her eyebrows meaningfully

"Oh. My. God. Baby, he is a fucking H-O-R-S-E" He spelled with drool dripping from his mouth.

Anh explodes in laughs while I try very hard to not puke my stomach on my clean floor.

Please, someone save me.

"TAAAATTTTEEE Honnneyyyyyy!" A voice sang loudly toward us.

I search with my eyes the person who so generously, comes to my rescue and I freeze.

I thought I would never feel like this again.

Alive.

Suddenly, all the noise around me stops but the beats of my heart. It beats.

Badump, badump, badump..

My chest heaves up and down in time with my erratic respiration. My blood rushes to my veins like the falls of Niagara and my nerves roar in life.

Heat.

Warm.

Butterflies.

I feel them growing in my core, ready to burst out the pores of my skin.

In one second, these tempting shiny crimson eyes turn my bubble upside down. They are everything, everything I can see, everything I can think of.

Badump, badump, badump...

I'm sure I'm nearing a severe tachycardia, one moment, I even thought that I dreamt.

How could I miss such a beautiful lady?

She is just... Wow.

In my life, I had to describe and interpret a lot of pieces of art but now? I'm at loss for words.

She is the epitome of what I search in art, she is perfection incarnated.

She erases everything around her, she illuminates the world she steps in.

Soft features, graceful appearance, hair like silk, tan skin delicious to the eyes and to my tongue without a doubt...ample breast, plump lips...

If art could make me find my soul with its magic and liberty, her, she makes it sing.

She makes my soul scream, yell, roar, growl, mewl and moan...

She is a master piece, MY master piece.

Oh my little bird, I hope you're on for a treat.

I am cut off my trance when Anh spoke in a childlike fashion "Shiiizzzuuuuuruuuuu! It's been so long!" and flung on her in a death grip.

Shizuru... So that's her name.

Beautiful.

"Ara, Anh-sempai, what a wonderful surprise..." A bewitching Kyoto-Ben replied, no sang to my ears.

She then jumps on the fucker who was walking with my princess "Annd Reito-dear, I heard so much about you..." She slaps his ass "And about 'not-so-little' Reito-kuun"

"Ow, you want a feel and taste a real man baby?" He fires back while thrusting lightly into her.

They laugh greedily until Tate breaks them off "Now, now, keep your hands ON ME darling, Anh go back to your pussies will you?" He gives us a dirty look and grabs onto Reito like a cat in heat. "And Shizuru? Happy Birthday sweetie!" He cried excitedly.

She smiled an angelic smile and flickers her eyes back to me.

Oh god...

Anh follows her stare and grins "Aw, Aw, Shi-chan, let me introduce you, to the owner of this little paradise Nat-"

"Natsuki Kruger" I cut her off with my husky and most sexy voice. I grasp her hand softly in mine and kiss it amorously "It's my pleasure to meet you Birthday girl"

Shizuru exhales in pleasure and closes her eyes to fully appreciate the moment. "Okini Natsuki-chan" she answers with mirth and I raise an eyebrow at her sinful familiarity.

"And what will Natsuki offer me for my birthday?"

"The best night of your life _ma gente dame_" I murmur seductively in her ear making her shiver and gasp.

I lean back and gaze at her smugly.

"Ara... So presumptuous.." She challenges me.

On that note, I turn to our group "Ladies and gentlemen, please, forgive me, but I must kidnap your lovely woman here and give her the night"

Before running away from Anh's glare and the knowing looks of Reito and Tate, I took hold of Shizuru's hand and leaded the way.

* * *

><p>Her hand in mine is exquisite. The feel of her skin is like a soft breeze in the morning, it's rejuvenating.<p>

I feel like a child again.

I can't really describe you how I feel while just holding her hand, it's so new and wonderful and fucking scaring at the same time.

Why her? Why now? Why me? Really at first sight?

It's of none importance.

I want her.

* * *

><p>I drag her all around the exposition, showing her the works, presenting her to my friends and artists, offering her champagne after champagne. We talked about everything and nothing. I learn that she loves purple, green teas, puppies, women, art, she works as the CEO of her family company, she prefers classical music and romance, she laughs all the time because life is too beautiful to cry and nothing is more important than her family.<p>

I even try all the old tricks and excuses I can find to let my hand wrap around her waist or simply caress her back...

And that damn temptress sees right through me... She plays and taunts and tempts...

Her hips sways sensually with every steps, her eyes shine with mischief and desire, she twirls her hair between her fingers daringly and bits her lower lips invitingly with her oh so sexy teeth.

"Yop Mutt!" And the spell is broken...

I roll my eyes annoyed "Naoo, fancy meeting you here"

"Wooo chill out babe" she snickers playfully while staring at Shizuru.

A little demon named jealousy creeps his way to my core.

"And where is this lovely wife of yours, my dear friend?" I wrap my arm possessively around my goddess' waist.

"Isn't she the angel at your arm?" She cheekily said "Hi bella, I'm Nao, co-owner of this" She gestures at our gallery.

To my horror, Shizuru shakes her hand "Ara... So much flattery but quiet welcome. Okini "

"No need to thank me,I can't help myself when I see a beautiful lady" She continues

Now, my blood is bowling

"It's such a shame I didn't meet a pair like you before" she said between chuckles

I pull her tighter against me, in a way that she is flush against my side and murmur in her ear "If only I had meet you years ago"

Reflexively, her hands grip my jacket and a breathy moan makes his way to my ear.

And it was a siren's call, begging me to take her. It impregnates the inside of my soul and pulls me to her inevitably.

The things she does to me... I am going to loose control, to unleash my forbidden pleasure.

"Well, well, well... And if only I had known I couldn't let my wife alone two minutes before she begins to think herself single..." A deadly voice spoke out.

Call me bitch, biatch or whatever but I can't help the smirk on my lips at Nao's pale face.

"Whaaaaaat?! My love how can you think that?" Nao cries in a desperate attempt to save her life. "You're my only one, my wife, my other half"

Tomoe's resolution crumbles lightly and it was all it takes to that little shit to make her way out off hell.

"You're my world and heart! What would I do without you? Baby, please, come here" And Tomoe fell in her trap, wrapping her arms around Nao's neck and kissing her like no tomorrow.

I cough in disgust by the display and look at the time.

11:50 pm...

Time to let Cendrillon go...

I take Shizuru's hand and begin dragging her away but when we are passing the couple, Nao grabs my arm and whispers me something.

* * *

><p>I escorted her to the parking, ignoring the praises and calls from the others visitors and leaded her to her car, still tracing small circles on the back of her hand.<p>

"Natsuki is very charming... Just like the knights from the fairy tale" She suddenly said.

"Well, it's because Natsuki met a stunning princess" I huskily replied while backing her into her car.

"Ara, smooth talker too, I wonder what others assets she has too" She sang-song in a heavy Kyoto-Ben and trailed her soft thumb on my jaw.

My eyes bored in her darker ones, trying to read her thoughts, trying to capture her.

"Stay with me and you will know" I whispered

"And so bold... " Her finger slided to my lips and caressed them with care.

"I will do everything..." I caught her thumb between my lips and wrapped my tongue around it, sucking longingly all the while staring intently at her perfect face.

She gapped loudly and shuddered furiously, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure.

I remembered what Nao said to me and all hell broke on me.

_'Remember our mantra' _, yes, yes, thank you Nao, because since the orphanage, we work with one simple rule : Want. Take. Have.

I pushed her hard against the car and immediately pressed my body into hers, crashing my lips on her delicate ones.

I devoured her, slipping my tongue in the depth of her mouth when she moaned in delight. My body made its way between her legs and rocked slowly but firmly in her core.

Her hands gripped my hair in a tight hold and forced me to deepen the kiss.

All logic left my head... Every fiber of my body were in fire, burning in ecstasy.

I wanted her.

Her nails scratched my scalp in a delicious way, fueling my hunger near a dangerous point.

I could just fuck her right here, right now, up against her car,

My hands skillfully trailed under her blouse and caressed her smooth hot skin, paying close attention to her ribs.

She groaned and moaned, muttering my name again and again like a prayer between kisses and much needed air.

Her hips grew frantic, thrusting with force, bringing us to a familiar edge.

Her lavender scent sticked in my nose, maddening my senses.

My mouth relocated itself on her neck and I scrapped my canines hard on her velvety skin, showing her who she belonged to.

Those manicured fingers made their way to my back and almost ripped my jacket with the intensity of her lust.

Don't ask me how, but miraculously, I detached myself from her and remembered my plan.

She whimpers in protested at my actions, beged me to just continue.

"Hmmmm Natsuki, please, oh please, don't stop."

I trembled with want but resisted and leaned on her ear "I want to make you scream"

She arched in my embrace, crying in pure pleasure.

"I want to make you wet"

"I want to hear you mewl in ecstasy"

"Aaaa-ahhhh Natsuki..."

"I want you to be mine and mine only"

"Oh Kami... Just fuck me!"

"But right now? I want you to crave me... and to crave me like mad" I husked raggedly.

I squeezed her ass one last time, backed away slowly and murmured "Joyeux Anniversaire et Bonne nuit ma chérie" before escaping in the night.

_« Every Night and every Morn_

_Some to Misery are Born._

_Every Morn and every Night_

_Some are Born to sweet delight._

_Some are Born to sweet delight,_

_Some are Born to Endless Night. » _

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><strong>And Voilà! <strong>

**Please let me a review and tell me how much you like it (8D)**

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Next time, it will be sex, romance and possesive Natsuki ;)**

**Love, love, love!**

**Lovedrugs**


End file.
